doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alejandro Mayén
|nacimiento = 29 de marzo de 1960 |familiares = Betty Lobo (esposa) Alexei Mayén (hijo) Gergei Mayén (hijo) Ana Lobo (sobrina) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1990 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |demo = GLEEKenTanaka.ogg }} thumb|230px|Homenaje a Alejandro Mayén thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|220x220px|Con [[Ricardo Mendoza y Eduardo Garza]] thumb|230px thumb|230px|Saludo como [[Peter Griffin]] Peter_Griffin.png|Peter Griffin en Padre de familia (Temps. 4 - 14) su personaje más conocido. Hal.jpg|Hal Wilkerson en Malcolm, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Carl_Carlson.png|Carl Carlson en Los Simpson (Temps. 5 - 27), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Green-roommates-wall-decals-rmk1479gm-64 1000.jpg|Oscar el gruñón (voz actual) en Plaza Sésamo, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. GroverFullFigure2.png|Archibaldo (voz actual) también en Plaza Sésamo, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Drew_300.gif|Julio Pickles en Aventuras en pañales y Rugrats crecidos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jeff-probst.jpg|Jeff Probst en la franquicia de Survivor. XMS-Magneto.png|Erik Lensherr / Magneto en la serie animada de los 90 de X-Men (Temps. 2 - 5). Goldar.jpg|Goldar en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alien Rangers y Power Rangers: Zeo. SupernaturalCastiel.png|Castiel en Sobrenatural. Vlcsnap-2016-05-27-16h55m23s8751.png|Eddie en ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto. Thomas Andrews.gif|Thomas Andrews en Titanic. Frank_HA2.png|Frank McCallister en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York. Grandpa Wolfe.png|Abuelo Hiram Wolfe en La vida moderna de Rocko. Bloaty.png|Hinchado/Bloaty también en La vida moderna de Rocko. SrduppetRocko2019.png|Sr. Duppet en La vida moderna de Rocko: Cambio de chip. Krumm.png|Krumm en Aaahh Monstruos!. 364164-1265857850445-300-300.jpg|Razoul en Aladdín, Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar y Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones. Mayourshelcloudy.jpg|Alcalde Shelboum de Lluvia de hamburguesas. Stanley (Open Season).jpg|Stanley en Amigos salvajes 2 y 3. Coco (Billy & Mandy).png|El Coco en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Comic Book Guy.png|Jeff Albertson también en Los Simpson (Temps. 7, 16 - 27). Policia Lou.png|Policía Lou también en Los Simpson (Temps. 5 - 9). DNKanzoMogi.png|Kanzo Mogi en Death Note. Shousa render.png|Shosa en Dragon Ball Super. Shigematsu.jpg|Shigematsu en Toriko. ClovisJEC1.png|Clovis en Jorge, el curioso. Angel Turbo.PNG|Ángel en Turbo. Seiryu.png|Seiryu en Inuyasha. Mikn_02l.jpg|Tanaka en Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon. Yoshiji Koyama.jpg|Yoshiji Koyama en Crayon Shin-chan (temp. 2). Anton.png|Anton en Beyblade: Metal Masters. HiroshiSosoda.jpg|Hiroshi Sosoda en Pilotos de dragón: Hisone & Masotan. Kappa-Mikey-Episode-11-The-Good-the-Bad-and-the-Mikey.jpg|Ozu en Kappa Mikey. Sr. Caballo.jpg|Sr. Caballo (2ª voz) en El show de Ren y Stimpy. 744d4519121e5e165dbd4d5352ee8eb0.jpg|Súper Pan Tostado / Hombre Tostadas en Polvo (algunos eps.) también en El show de Ren y Stimpy. Podarriety.jpg|Pod en el doblaje de Buena Vista de El mundo secreto de Arrietty. Papaliebre.png‎|Papá Liebre en Peppa. Jeanpierrecodelyoko.jpg|Director Jean-Pierre Delmas en Code Lyoko. Director_Lewis.jpg|Director Lewis (2ª voz) en Un agente de familia. Padre Donovan.jpg|Padre Donovan también en Un agente de familia. NedSPjoven.JPG|Ned Gerblasky (joven) en el doblaje mexicano de South Park. Vlcsnap-2018-03-28-15h42m27s146.png|Barba azul en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa). Yeung.jpg|Sr. Yeung en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. Tsin.jpg|General Tsin también en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. KiraKozu.jpg|Kira Kozu también en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. EMH-Eitri.png|Eitri el enano en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Cucho - 2.jpg|Cucho en el redoblaje de 2 episodios de Don Gato y su pandilla. Gumpers-pet-alien-1.81.jpg|Gumpers en Mascotas extraterrestres. Pajaro Ch.png|Ancla en El rancho del pájaro amarillo. VerdugoDE.PNG|Stan, el verdugo en (Des)encanto. TarkinRO.png|Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones, Star Wars: Rebels y Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars. William Wilkins Poppins.jpg|William Wilkins en El regreso de Mary Poppins. Hermano Warner 1LTBA.PNG|Hermano Warner #1 en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción. Papa-1.jpg|Papá en Zathura: Una aventura espacial. 2012 Sasha.png|Sasha en 2012. SP2-SrDitkovich.png|Sr. Ditkovich (Elya Baskin) en El Hombre Araña 3. HAL 9000.jpg|HAL 9000 en el redoblaje de 2010: El año que hacemos contacto. Lloyd_Shinning.png|Lloyd en el redoblaje de El resplandor. ELHBT2GobernadorEsgaroth.png|Gobernador de Esgaroth en las películas de El Hobbit. Lizziemcguire(34).png|Sr. Lang en Lizzie McGuire. Lucky-0.jpg|Suertudo en Matrimonio... con hijos. PapáNuclearTitans.png|Papá Nuclear en Titans. Frax_1.jpg|Frax en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo. SSN-Masakage_Tsugomori.png|General Tynamon en Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel. Dee_Jay_animated_movie.png|Dee Jay en el doblaje mexicano de Street Fighter II: La película. Sr. Smith.jpg|Sr. Smith en Animales al ataque. Mayor-back-to-gaya-8.07.jpg|Alcalde de Gaya en Gaya: Tierra mágica. Bramph-back-to-gaya-62.5.jpg|Bramph también en Gaya: Tierra mágica. Louis-the-chef-the-little-mermaid-ii-return-to-the-sea.jpg|Chef Louis en La sirenita II: Regreso al mar. Penn-jillette-mucha-lucha-the-return-of-el-malefico-94.7.jpg|Penn Jillette en ¡Mucha lucha!: El regreso de El Maléfico. Prado.png|Prado en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo. Stryker_MKDOR.png|Kurtis Stryker en Mortal Kombat. Patrick-winks-jakers-the-adventures-of-piggley-winks-1.51.jpg|Patricio Winks (1ª voz) en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks. Kungfoolio-puffy-ami-yumi.png|Kungfoolio en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Bugsy-the-bug-loonatics-unleashed-7.83.jpg|Bugsy en Loonatics. Gerente_Phineas_Y_Ferb.png|Gerente (ep. 26) en Phineas y Ferb. Black-vulcan-harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-60.4.jpg|Vulcano Negro en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Wade (SS).jpg|Wade en Static Shock. Reportero2.png|Reportero en ¡Oye Arnold!. Mayor nazi.png|Mayor nazi también en ¡Oye Arnold!. Carl2.png|Carl también en ¡Oye Arnold!. Presentador de Nenas de la Bahía.png|Presentador de "Nenas de la Bahía" también en ¡Oye Arnold!. Vendedormagikarp.png|Vendedor de Magikarp en en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada (temp. 7). Kablam.png|Fue el presentador y narrador de todos los cortos animados de la recordada serie de Nickelodeon KaBlam!. Bryan-cranston.jpg|Voz recurrente de Bryan Cranston. Stephen_Fry_2016.jpg|Voz recurrente de Stephen Fry. Alejandro Mayén (nacido el 29 de marzo de 1960) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano con de trayectoria. Es mejor conocido por su participación en la serie Malcolm prestando su voz a Hal Wilkerson, en la serie animada Padre de familia donde interpretó a Peter Griffin, en Los Simpson como Carl Carlson, en Aaahh Monstruos! como Krumm, en Plaza Sésamo como la voz actual de Oscar el gruñón y Archibaldo, en Aventuras en pañales como Julio Pickles y como Jeff Probst el anfitrión del reality show Survivor. También destaca por ser una de las voces más conocidas de las series animadas de los años 90. Su preparación artística la realizó en el Centro de Arte Dramático (CADAC) con el maestro Héctor Azar de 1980 a 1983, y en la Escuela de Periodismo y Arte en Radio y Televisión con la maestra Ofelia Guilmáin de 1986 a 1988. Filmografía Series animadas Seth MacFarlane * Peter Griffin en Bordertown (cameo) * Peter Griffin en Un agente de familia (cameo) * Peter Griffin en Cleveland * Peter Griffin (4ª-14ª temp.) en Padre de familia Hank Azaria * Carl Carlson / Jeff Albertson en Padre de familia * Jeff Albertson en Cleveland (cameo) * Carl Carlson (5ª-27ª temp.) / Jeff Albertson (16ª-27ª temp.) en Los Simpson David Eccles * Krumm en Aaahh Monstruos! * Krumm (un ep.) en Aventuras en pañales Kevin Michael Richardson * Director Brian Lewis en La noche del huracán * Director Brian Lewis en Un agente de familia Michael Bell * Julio Pickles en Rugrats crecidos * Julio Pickles en Aventuras en pañales Phil LaMarr * Vulcano Negro en Harvey Birdman, abogado * Cliente con maletín / Mayordomo en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios Otros * Hal Wilkerson (Bryan Cranston) en Padre de familia * Profesor Dewey Largo (Harry Shearer) (temps. 16-27) / Milhouse Van Houten (versión adulta del futuro) (temp. 25, ep. 548) / Presentador e insertos (temps. 16-27) en Los Simpson * Abuelo Hiram Wolfe (anciano y joven, ep. 21) / Hinchado/Bloaty / Reportero (ep. 10) / Sr. Dupette (solo ep. 31) / Voces adicionales en La vida moderna de Rocko * Hombre Tostadas en polvo (algunos episodios) / Sr. Caballo (algunos episodios) / Encargado del zoo / Chef francés / Banquero / Venado / Voces adicionales en El show de Ren y Stimpy * Reportero (ep. 30), Mayor nazi (ep. 71), Carl (ep. 74), Director Wartz (ep. 78), Insertos (últ. temps.) en ¡Oye Arnold! * Magneto / Padre de Júbilo / Cameron Hodge en X-Men * J. Jonah Jameson en El Hombre Araña: La serie * Zarm en El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios * Bugsy en Loonatics * Presentación, narración e insertos en KaBlam! * Ozu / Brozu en Kappa Mikey * Insertos en Bratzillaz * Jackson /Padre Donovan / Voces adicionales en Un agente de familia * Director (un ep.) en Los misterios de la abuelita Prudencia * Korp en El principito * Strecht en Gasparín (1996) * Papá Liebre / Voces adicionales en Peppa * Científico loco en Superman (doblaje original) * Kurtis Stryker en Mortal Kombat * Sr. Yeung / General Tsin en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po * El Coco / Payaso diabólico / Morsa / Tom Smith / Amigo imaginario de Billy / Mago nasal / Locutor alienígena / Esposo cocodrilo / Thromnambular, la calavera de los deseos / Héctor, el detector de espectros / Hombre de arena / Voces adicionales en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Patricio Winks (1ª voz) en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks * Víctor en Familia de piratas * Sargento Pérez en El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry * Glummpers / Insertos en Mascotas extraterrestres * Unicornio / Amigo imaginario disfrazado / Amigo imaginario con pies de lengua en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Líder Manugian / Voces adicionales en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Gerente (ep. 26) en Phineas y Ferb * Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin en Star Wars Rebels * Jefe de Liang / Mayor Reyner / Bill en Love, Death & Robots * Ned Gerblansky (joven) / Voces adicionales en South Park (temps. 1-2, doblaje mexicano) * Eitri el enano en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta * Insertos (5ª-8ª temp.) en Futurama * Insertos y narrador en Jorge, el curioso * Voces adicionales e insertos en Los Reyes de la colina * Voces adicionales en La banda de Mozart * Voces adicionales en Aventuras en pañales * Voces adicionales en Los castores cascarrabias * Voces adicionales en Invasor Zim * Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Voces adicionales en Bratz * Voces adicionales en El padre de la manada * Voces adicionales en Mi compañero de clase es un mono * Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín * Voces adicionales en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) Anime Kōji Ishii * Coronel Hansen en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada * Shigematsu en Toriko Mugihito * Almirante Mifune en Tylor, el capitán irresponsable * Monstruo papel en Inuyasha Otros * Genbu Benitengu en Ninja Kabuto * Tenaka en Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon * Teknoman Omega (Darcon) en Tekkaman Blade * Seiryu / Padre de Sango (1ª voz) / Chokyukai / Voces adicionales en Inuyasha * Mattis en Ronja, la hija del bandolero * Death Note ** Kanzo Mogi (1ª y 2ª temp.) ** Steve Manson (1ª temp.) ** Director del FBI (1ª temp. ep. 5) * Anton en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Luchist Lasso (1ª voz) / Padre de Boris (ep. 35) en Shaman King * Nezbitt / Hombre de voz malévola / Guardia en barco #1 en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Vendedor de Magikarp en en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada (temp. 7) * Presentación de episodios y lectura de carteles en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Shosa / Embajador (ep. 15) en Dragon Ball Super * Hiroshi Sosoda en Pilotos de Dragón: Hisone & Masotan * Kurach en Kengan Ashura * Alcalde de Port Town y Koushiro / Padre de Kuina en One Piece * Presentación e insertos en Sandy y sus koalas * Presentación e insertos en El Mago de Oz (redoblaje) * Voces adicionales en Ranma ½ * Voces adicionales en Renewal of Evangelion (Netflix) Películas Bryan Cranston * Él mismo en The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra (2018) * Roger Davis en Consigue un trabajo (2016) * Robert Mazur en El infiltrado (2016) (versión Broad Green Pictures) * Joe Brody en Godzilla (2014) (trailer) Colin Firth * William Wilkins en El regreso de Mary Poppins (2018) * Harry Bright en Mamma Mia! (2008) * Cedric Brown en La nana mágica (2006) * Peter Ingletone en Relative Values (2000) Alfred Molina * Martin Morales en Secretos de una obsesión (2015) (versión Diamond Films) * Obispo Manuel Aringarosa en El código Da Vinci (2006) * Juan Raúl Pérez en La familia Pérez (1995) * Reverendo Leland Drury en Colmillo Blanco 2: El mito del lobo blanco (1994) Stephen Fry * Gobernador de Esgaroth en El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) * Gobernador de Esgaroth en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) * Él mismo en St Trinian's (2007) David Strathairn * Nathan Zuckerman en American Pastoral (2016) (versión Diamond Films) * Dr. Melvin Frank en Acechada (2004) Mykelti Williamson * Gabriel Maxson en Fences (2016) * Agente Stanford en Al caer la noche (2004) Gerry Mendicino * Tío Taki en Mi gran boda griega 2 (2016) * Tío Taki en Mi gran casamiento griego (2002) (1ª versión) Tony Shalhoub * Jason Schulman en Custodia (2016) * Arthur Kriticos en 13 fantasmas (2001) Victor Garber * Martin O'Neil en Inmortal (2015) * Sr. Thomas Andrews en Titanic (1997) Quentin Tarantino * Él mismo en Travesura del amor (2014) * Jimmy Dimmick en Tiempos violentos (1994) Oliver Platt * Lawrence Morgan en Operación Zodiaco (2012) * Bobby en Cartas a Julieta (2010) Ciarán Hinds * Roarke/El Diablo en Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza (2012) * Joe Blomfield en Un gran día para ellas (2008) Terrence Howard * Duck en Corresponsales en peligro (2007) * Cameron Thayer en Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) Graham Greene * Calvin en Transamérica: Un íntimo secreto (2005) * Joe Lambert en Duro de matar: La venganza (1995) Geoffrey Rush * Peter Sellers en Vida y muerte de Peter Sellers (2004) * Donovan Donaly en El amor cuesta caro (2003) Joe Mantegna * Desalvo en Más perros que huesos (2000) * Eddie en ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto (1994) Kevin Dunn * Alan Mercer en El retrato perfecto (1997) * Brillo en Beethoven 2 (1993) Otros * La razón de estar contigo: Un nuevo viaje (2019) ** Padre de Trent (Kenneth Liu) ** Gran Joe (Conrad Coates) (trailer) * Vic (Anthony Hayes) en Cargo (2017) * Voces adicionales en Tan distinto como yo (2017) * Inspector Donal Greig (Stuart Graham) en El implacable (2017) * Jefe (Peter Kelamis) en La razón de estar contigo (2017) * Jack Horford (David de Vries) en Hambre de poder (2016) (versión de Diamond FIlms) * Juez Robichaux (Ritchie Montgomery) en El abogado del mal (2016) * Insertos en ¡No renuncio! (2016) * Grand Moff Tarkin (Guy Henry) (captura de movimiento) en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016) * Narayana Iyer (Dhritiman Chatterjee) en El hombre que conocía el infinito (2015) * Rick Warren en Captive (2015) * Jerry Heller (Paul Giamatti) en Letras explícitas (2015) * Insertos en Super rápidos y mega Furiosos (2015) * Insertos en Revancha (2015) * Insertos en Hot Tub Time Machine 2 (2015) * Voces adicionales en Río perdido (2014) (2ª versión) * Presentación en Gente de bien (2014) * Dr. Benjamin (Stephen Kunken) en Siempre Alice (2014) * Voces adicionales en Top Five (2014) * Ryan (Adam Trese) en Asalto a la mafia (2014) * Joe Loder (Bill Paxton) en Primicia mortal (2014) * Oficial Johnson (Ian Beattie) en Sentenciado antes de tiempo (2013) * Insertos en Venganza sangrienta (2013) * Insertos en La pelea final (2013) * Rocco (Jon Freda) en Una familia peligrosa (2013) (versión D.F.) * Actor Kabuki (Gedde Watanabe) en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) * Voces adicionales en Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) * Voces adicionales en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas (2013) * Líder mundial en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) * Insertos en Fugitivo (2012) * Padre de Zoe (Bill Engvall) en El beso que nunca nos dimos (2012) * Voces adicionales en El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) * Voces adicionales en Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) * Carlos Villar (Rubén Blades) en Protegiendo al enemigo (2012) * Barista de Starbucks (Jack McBrayer) en Más de mil palabras (2012) * Insertos en Súper Volcán (2011) * Insertos en Setup (2011) * Jefe de Wilbur (Jonathan Breck) en Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo (2011) * Reportero en campo (Jay Jackson) en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) * Barry el elefante (Jude Apatow) en El guardián del zoológico (2011) * Pitufo Gruñón (George Lopez) en Los Pitufos (2011) (tráiler) * Manifestante (David Rintoul) en El escritor fantasma (2010) (redoblaje) * Muqtada (Bernard White) en Una historia singular (2010) * Cuchillo (Danny Trejo) en Depredadores (2010) * Warden (Carlos Reig-Plaza) en 13 (2010) * Voces adicionales en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) * Voces adicionales en El solista (2009) * Voces adicionales en Hotel para perros (2009) * Sasha (Johann Urb) en 2012 (2009) * Cronista de carrera en Recién graduada (2009) * Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * Insertos en El robo del siglo (2008) * Maestro de danza en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) (versión Paramount) * Thimbletack (Martin Short) en Las crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) * Camarlengo en Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado (2008) * Sr. Ditkovich (Elya Baskin) en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) * Vadim Nezhinski (Alex Veadov) en La noche es nuestra (2007) (2ª versión) * Fotógrafo en Gino Bartali: El inmortal (2006) * Det. Brikowski (Stanley Tucci) / Insertos en Asesino a sueldo (2006) * Lester (David Warshofsky) / Insertos en El día del crimen (2006) * Terapeuta en Click: Perdiendo el control (2006) * Voces adicionales en Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) * Joe Chill (Richard Brake) en Batman inicia (2005) * Papá (Tim Robbins) en Zathura (2005) * Anunciador en Voluntad de hielo (2005) * Voces adicionales en Una cita con tu ídolo (2004) * Inspector (Alain Rimoux) en Distrito 13 (2004) * Subastador (David Gant) en Dos hermanos (2004) * Técnico en PC / Inversionista en Especies III (2004) * Director (Mark Chatterton) en Millonarios (2004) * Voces adicionales en Las leyes de la atracción (2004) * Sam Drebben (Alan Arkin) / General Fierro (Damián Alcázar) en Pancho Villa como él mismo (2004) * Comentarista en radio en Wimbledon (2004) * Spencer Tracy (Kevin O'Rourke) / Cronista en El aviador (2004) * Comisario Giordano (Mattia Sbragia) en La nueva gran estafa (2004) * Padre de Claudia (Simon James Morgan) en El hijo de Chucky (2004) * Dr. Ryan (Drew Pinsky) en Un instante en Nueva York (2004) * Michael (Stewart Bick) en Identidades falsas (2004) * Det. Darryl (Gregory Alan Wiliams) en Tómalo con calma (2004) * Emekwi (Eddie Osei) en El exorcista: El comienzo (2004) * Rey Harald (James Fox) / Insertos en El príncipe y yo (2004) * Christopher Mello (Mark Christopher Lawrence) en Garfield: La película (2004) * Jason Treborn (Callum Keith Rennie) en El efecto mariposa (2004) (versión New Line) * Hermano Warner #1 (Don Stanton) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) * Robert Doniger (David Thewlis) en Rescate en el tiempo (2003) * Herb Keeble (Ron Canada) en La piel del deseo (2003) * Jefe de Malio (Rawiri Paratene) en La leyenda de Johnny Lingo (2003) * Michael (Danny Huston) en 21 gramos (2003) (doblaje original) * Freddie (Richard Jenkins) en El amor cuesta caro (2003) * Insertos en El pacto (2002) * Sacerdote en funeral (Angelo Celeste) en Mi querido asesino (2002) * Ragnar (David Nicholls) / Asistente (Vincent Marzello) en Jack y los frijoles mágicos (2001) * Cyrus Kriticos (F. Murray Abraham) en 13 fantasmas (2001) (2ª versión) * Zack Mallozi (Wayne Knight) en El mundo está loco loco (2001) * Insertos en Peligro en casa (2001) * Doctor (Ivan Smith) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) * Jaster (Robert Pastorelli) en La carnada (2000) * Henry Clark (Steve Martin) en Perdidos en Nueva York (1999) * Jarvis Moody (Christopher Lloyd) / Narrador en Llegó del cielo (1999) * George (Tom McBeath) en Terremoto en Nueva York (1999) * Camarero (Danny Steele) / Comentarista de TV en Las vacaciones del director (1998) * Comisario Mike (Randy Quaid) en Violencia en la tempestad (1998) (redoblaje) * Dr. Robert Trask (Michael Sarrazin) en Terremoto en Nueva York (1998) * Alexei Jovanovic (David Ogden Stiers) en De jungla en jungla (1997) * Insertos en Verdad o consecuencias (1997) * Entrenador Buck (Paul Dooley) en Ángeles en la zona de anotación (1997) * Oscar el gruñón (Carroll Spinney) / Archibaldo (Frank Oz) en Elmo salva la Navidad (1996) * Taxista (Walter von Huene) en El regalo prometido (1996) * Presentación e insertos en Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) (doblaje original) * Xander Drax (Treat Williams) en El Fantasma (1996) * Deedalos/Luke (David Morse) en El largo beso del adiós (1996) * Director de cine / Monje en Mortal Kombat (1995) (doblaje original) * Det. Taylor (Daniel Zacapa) en Seven (1995) * Bear (James Gandolfini) en El nombre del juego (1995) * Johnny Sassamon (George Aguilar) en La letra escarlata (1995) * Ministro Dmitri Mishkin (Tchéky Karyo) en 007: GoldenEye (1995) * Robinson (Bernie Casey) en Al borde de la locura (1994) * Voces adicionales en Zona mortal (1994) * Detective Doyle (Jim Doughan) en La Máscara (1994) * Arthur Belt (Jon Lovitz) en Un muchacho llamado North (1994) * Sargento Norwood (Richard Lineback) en Máxima velocidad (1994) * Conductor de autobús (Sydney Walker) / Recepcionista en restaurante (Rick Overton) en Papá por siempre (1993) * Hrbek (Lenny Venito) en Money for Nothing (1993) * Ishihara (Stan Egi) en Sol naciente (1993) * Hombre en conferencia en Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) * Abogado (Mitchell Laurance) / Paramédico (Jeff Conkel) en La mano que mece la cuna (1992) (doblaje original) * Frank McCallister (Gerry Bamman) / Voces adicionales en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) * Max Quentero (Branscombe Richmond) en Difícil de matar (1990) (redoblaje) * Nolan (Richard Fancy) en Tango & Cash (1989) (doblaje original) * Paramédico en Mira quién habla (1989) * Hombre multado (Mordecai Lawner) / Psiquiatra (Brian Doyle-Murray) / Asistente del alcalde en Los cazafantasmas II (1989) (doblaje original) * Sheriff (Marc Miles)/ Nazi que recibe a Marcus en Iskenderun en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (redoblaje) * Brick Bardo (Ralf Moeller) en Cyborg (1989) * Criminal negro (Samuel L. Jackson) en Sea of Love (1989) * Sr. Settigren (Dennis Dugan) en Las travesuras de una pelirroja (1988) * Soldado en La mancha voraz (1988) * Inspector Marvin (Peter Jonfield) / Davidson (Roger Brierley) en Un pez llamado Wanda (1988) * Kyle (David Spade) en Locademia de policía 4 (1987) * Simon Sledge (Warwick Sims) / Narrador en Él es mi chica (1987) * Guardia de la prisión (Bradley Lavelle) en Superman IV (1987) (doblaje mexicano) * Umbopo (Ken Gampu) en Las minas del rey Salomón y la cueva de la muerte (1985) * Clark Little Hawk (Nick Ramus) / Capitán (Jim Towers) / Embajador en Invasión a los Estados Unidos (1985) * HAL 9000 (Douglas Rain) / Insertos en 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984) (redoblaje) * Anthony Montelli (Burt Young) en Amityville II: Violenta posesión (1982) * Lloyd (Joe Turkel) en El resplandor (1980) (redoblaje) * Piloto de helicóptero (R. Lee Ermey) / Director de noticias (Francis Ford Coppola) / Voces adicionales en Apocalypse Now (1979) (versión extendida) * Chance (Peter Sellers) en Desde el jardín (1979) Películas animadas Jim Cummings * Razoul en Aladdín * Razoul en Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar * Razoul en Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones Seth MacFarlane * Peter Griffin en Padre de familia: Blue Harvest * Peter Griffin en Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro * Peter Griffin en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! Fred Stoller * Stanley en Open Season 2 * Stanley en Open Season 3 Otros * Sr. Duppet en La vida moderna de Rocko: Cambio de chip * Narrador del trailer en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo * Hank "El Tanque" Knapp en Monsters University * Ángel en Turbo * Sr. Smith en Animales al ataque * Conde Max en Mi madrina es una hechicera * Prado en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo * Narrador en El increíble castillo vagabundo * Clovis / Narrador en Jorge, el curioso * Narrador en La granja * Narrador en Futurama: El gran golpe de Bender * Narrador en Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos * Narrador en Futurama: El juego de Bender * Narrador en Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde * Narrador en Los Simpson: La película * Carl Carlson / Jeff Albertson en Los Simpson: La película * Alcalde de Gaya / Bramph en Gaya: Tierra mágica * Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda 2 * Gran Guardia en Dinosaurios * Voz en televisión en Planeta 51 * Insertos en Little Spirit: Christmas in New York Películas de anime * Padre de Nobita en Doraemon: El dinosaurio de Nobita * Dee Jay en Street Fighter II: La película * Científico de Kaiba Corp. en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz * Miembro de SEELE en Neon Genesis Evangelion: El final de Evangelion Series de televisión Jeff Probst * Él mismo en Survivor * Él mismo en Survivor 2: Australia * Él mismo en Survivor 3: Africa * Él mismo en Survivor 4: Marquesas * Él mismo en Survivor 5: Tailandia * Él mismo en Survivor 6: Amazonas * Él mismo en Survivor 7: Islas de las Perlas * Él mismo en Survivor 8: All Stars * Él mismo en Survivor 9: Vanuatu * Él mismo en Survivor 10: Palau * Él mismo en Survivor 11: Guatemala * Él mismo en Survivor 15: China Kerrigan Mahan * Goldar en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Goldar en Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers * Goldar en Power Rangers: Zeo Bryan Cranston * Hal Wilkerson en Malcolm * Patrick Crump en Los expedientes secretos X Otros * Castiel (Misha Collins) en Sobrenatural (2008-presente) * Arthur Hackett (John O'Brien) en Lindas mentirosas (2011-2014) * Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2011) ** Ken Tanaka (Patrick Gallagher) (temp. 1) ** Ujier (Mike Starr) (temp. 2, ep. 44) * Devorador (temps. 8-10) / Voces adicionales en Matrimonio... con hijos * Simon Adebisi (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) en OZ * Vicedirector Nerón (Roger Bart) en Una serie de eventos desafortunados * Héroes (2006-2008) ** Nirand (Shishir Kurup) (volumen 1) ** Bob Bishop (Stephen Tobolowsky) (volumen 2-3) * La niñera ** Charles Haste (Wallace Shawn) (temp. 2, ep. 30) ** Alex Trebek (temp. 3 ep. 50) ** Capitán del barco (temp. 3, ep. 74) ** Tom Bergeron (temp. 6, ep. 132) ** Valet del hotel (Mark Chaet) (temp. 6, ep. 133) ** Tío Stanley (3ª aparición) (Mort Drescher) (temp. 6, ep. 145) * Charles Graiman (Bruce Davison) en El auto fantástico * Mr. Big (Chris Noth) (temps. 3-6) en Sexo en la ciudad * Alcalde Manuel Delgado (Carlos Gómez) / Detective Álvarez en Shark * Jake el oso polar en El show de los animales * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Ichabod Crane (Arthur Holden) ("Cabalgando a Medianoche") (temp. 3, ep. 27) ** Tío Pete (Sam Stone) ("El Relato del Fabricante de Muñecas") (temp. 3, ep. 31) ** Calhoun (Richard McMillan) ("El Relato de la Cámara Curiosa") (temp. 3, ep. 35) ** Gerente (Michel Perron) ("El Relato de la Chica de sus Sueños") (temp. 3, ep. 36) * Morgred (Diego Matamoros) en Escalofríos ("Una noche en la Torre del Terror") (temp. 1, eps. 16-17) * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Voces adicionales en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * Presentación e insertos (temps. 13-15) / Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York * Presentador de luchadores en Federación de Lucha de Pulgares * Presentación de episodios en La peor bruja * Richard Weimer en El séquito * Voces adicionales en Teen Wolf * Loyax en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida * Skarf en Power Rangers: Samurai * General Tynamon en Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel * Sr. Larson (Michael McManus) (ep. 6) en Paso a paso * Insertos en Restaurantes extraños * J.P. en Hell's Kitchen * Don Masters (Grayson McCouch) / Título en Un sueño en Hollywood * Walt Cooper (John Prosky) en Agente Carter * ICarly ** Guardia de Dingo Channel (Drew Butler) (temp. 2, ep. 46) ** Marti (Barret Gregory) (temp. 3, ep. 70) * Gorm (Derrick Damon Reeve/Steven P. Park/Ian Finlay) / Insertos en Galidor * Guardia en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada * Papá Nuclear en Titans (2018) * Insertos en Los pistoleros solitarios * Obermeyer (Marc Macaulay) en Flipper * Insertos en ¿Qué hay de nuevo?: Noticiero escolar * Voces adicionales en Haters Back Off Miniseries * Caifás (Adrian Schiller) en La Biblia (2013) * Voces adicionales en Los diez mandamientos (2006) * Lawrence Dickson (Robert Joy) / Presentación e insertos en Refugio (2001) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Juan Alba * Joab en Los milagros de Jesús * Marcos en Doña Xepa * Leonardo Maldonado en Rebelde Rio! * Torcuato Ferraz en Simplemente amor * Alan en Roda de la vida Kito Junqueira * Ari Carvalho en La ley y el crimen * Oscar Tostão en Vidas opuestas * Laércio Rocha en Marcas del destino Jandir Ferrari * Rey Sedequias en El rico y Lázaro * Amir en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos Otros * Caifás (Eucir de Souza) en Jesús * Henrique Peixoto (Sandro Rocha) en Apocalipsis (trailer) * Quemuel (Raymundo de Souza) / Seamón (Cássio Pandolfi) en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos * Los milagros de Jesús ** Eliano (Ernani Moraes) ** Ismael (Ilya São Paulo) ** Ismael (Felipe Cunha) * Rey Aquis (Felipe Kannenberg) en Rey David * Valdenor (Paulo César Grande) en Deseo prohibido * Martinho (Claudio Curi) en La esclava Isaura * Jambo (Alexandre Zacchia) en Uga Uga Documentales * Ed Sullivan en The Beatles: De gira ocho días a la semana Videojuegos * Zlatko en Detroit Become Human * Víctor / Fantasma / Bandidos / Ripper / Voces adicionales en Fable II * Doctores / Diario en misión "El Compositor" / Voces adicionales en Halo 4 * Voces adicionales en The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Dirección de doblaje Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana / Audiomaster Candiani * Bondi Band * Rendirse jamás * Toriko * Battle Royale * Colegio del agujero negro * Code Lyoko * Mascotas extraterrestres * Crash: Vidas cruzadas * La nana mágica * La granja * Jorge, el curioso * Jorge, el curioso (serie animada) * La nueva gran estafa * Vicky Cristina Barcelona * El día del crimen * Especies III * Superhéroes: La película * Poder paralelo * El increíble castillo vagabundo * Mejor sin Ted * Breakout Kings * Survivor * Aventuras con los Kratt * Restaurantes extraños * Un sueño en Hollywood * Súper Volcán * Primicia mortal (versión Diamond Films) * La peor noche de mi vida * The Divide * Peppa (redoblaje) * Amigazazo * Top Five * ¿Qué hay de nuevo?: Noticiero escolar * El apostador * Kilo a kilo * Hot Tub Time Machine 2 * Superfast! * Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos * El rancho del pájaro amarillo * The Night Manager * 50 sombras de Black (versión Zima/Cine) * Jadotville * Una serie de eventos desafortunados * La razón de estar contigo * Sueño lúcido * How to Get Away with Murder (temp. 2-) * Teen Wolf (temps. recientes) * Into the Badlands * De canción en canción * Workin' Moms * The Cloverfield Paradox * Tan distinto como yo * Aniquilación (versión Netflix) * Arrested Development: Consecuencias fatales * O mecanismo * Ibiza * Colmillo Blanco (2018) * Mi amigo el Dinosaurio * El Paquete (2018) * El príncipe Dragón * La tierra de hábitos constantes * Making a Murderer (temp. 2-) * Halloween (2018) * Intercambio de princesas * Las crónicas de Navidad * Perros de Berlín * Velvet Buzzsaw * Apóstol * La vida es un rodeo * Love, Death & Robots * Come Sunday * The Dirt * Someone Great: Alguien extraordinario * Muertos para mí * Los vigilantes de Malibú * Los vigilantes de Malibú: La serie * La razón de estar contigo: Un nuevo viaje New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Padre de familia (temp. 10, desde ep. 170) * Los Reyes de la colina (temps. 9-13) * Las Tortugas Ninja (2012) * Malcolm (temps. 6-7) * Shark * Cabalgando con el diablo * Zathura * El Hombre Araña 2 (versión extendida) * El Hombre Araña 3 * Transformers * Transformers: la venganza de los caídos * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los cinco furiosos * Kung Fu Panda: El festival de invierno * Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los maestros * Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po * Salvando a Shiloh * Saving Grace (temp. 3) * Gigoló por accidente en Europa * Un fantasma fastidioso * Portadores * Amigos con derechos * Jack y Jill * Robo en las alturas * El solista * Johnny English Recargado * Monstruos vs. Aliens * Monstruos vs. Aliens: Calabazas mutantes del espacio exterior * La fiesta explosiva de B.O.B. * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón * La leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos * Los Simpson (algunos eps.) * Terriers * La novia de mi mejor amigo (versión TV) * Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza * Protegiendo al enemigo * Battleship: Batalla naval * Ése es mi hijo * Del montón Audiomaster 3000 * Bobo y Tonto * Los reyes de la colina (temps. 1-7) * Kids * KaBlam! * Galidor * Malcolm in the Middle (temps. 1-4) * Relic Hunter * 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (redoblaje) * Rocky (Doblaje de 1998) * CSI: En la escena del crimen (temps. 2-3) * Doble dragón (doblaje original) * Dragon Tales (temp. 1, últimos eps.) * El mundo está loco loco * ¡Oye Arnold! (últimas temps.) * ¡Oye Arnold! La película * Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon * Survivor (primeras temps.) MainFrame * Lucky Number Slevin * El ex (2ª versión) SDI Media de México *Transformers: El último caballero (trailers) * Transformers: La era de la extinción Otros * Bratzillaz: Hechizadas por la moda * Los Riches * Terror en lo profundo (Taller Acústico S.C.) * La noche es nuestra (2ª versión) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Audiopost * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana / Audiomaster Candiani * Círculo Producciones * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * IDF * Intersound * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Lola MX (desde 2017) * MainFrame * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Pink Noise México * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sonomex * Sysdub (desde 2019) * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Curiosidades * Ha interpretado a dos personajes cuya esposa se llama Lois: ** Peter Griffin en Padre de familia ** Hal Wilkerson en Malcolm Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes Categoría:Locutores mexicanos